Georgia and Mr G Way at school
by Awesomeness-xxx
Summary: Georgia is just a student studying, but who is her new teacher. and who get her in the end one-shot


**Gee's Fanfiction**

It was another one of those days when nothing ever happens. I was sitting in History with my teacher Mr Parr going on about some new teacher that was going to be teaching us tomorrow "he is an amazing man, and a really good teacher, he used to teach at Belleville High school in America before moving to Horsham" I sighed he was probably an oldish man, but still he was going on and on about this teacher. I bet me Parr slept with him or something because the way he was talking about him was crazy "The best way he teachers is to really interacts with the students and uses comic pictures. He is an awesome artist." OH MY GOD Mr Parr is blushing, yep they slept together. Only 30 minutes until 3:00pm and the school day ends I will be counting. Mr Parr put the work on the interactive whiteboard and I begin to start coping it all down. I look back at the clock and saw we only had 5 minutes left until I was free from this hell whole, I started packing away and ran out the class room as soon as the bell rang.

I was walking home with Katie talking about the new teacher Mr Parr was telling us about and that when he was talking about him he was blushing. I walked home slowly and finished all the homework I had to do before tomorrow and then I will meet the new teacher for history.

TOMORROW

I woke up in a good mood and waited for Katie to come and pick me up. I had History and I couldn't wait to meet the new teacher (Note scarsm). Sitting down in history and I was getting ready for the worst decision that will ever occur in my life, even worse than making me work ion a partner with Jess Iebba. The door swung open and hit the wall with a BANG! And that revealed a man he was enchanting, he was 5ft 7 with an AMAZING BODY as you could see the six packs on his chiselled chest through his smart, but also a little see through. I just wanted to rip it off him and devour his body. "Hello girls my name is Mr Gerard Way, but you can call me sir or Mr Way" he said and his voice was as soft as velvet and gave me a cheeky wink. I sunk lower than I already was and was a wet as hell. "Today we will be learning about the suffragists, blah, blah, blah" I could no longer concentrate, I was mesmerised by 'Mr Way'. BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG! does the bell ring quickly when Mr Way is teaching and not when Mr Parr. "Ok girls, toy can pack away but can Georgia and Dana stay behind please. Thank you" Dana was first to talk to Mr Way and it was all about some homework she hasn't handed in again "ok Sir I will hand it in next lesson bye" Dana said leaving I walk closer to his desk "ok Georgia I want to talk about is where you sit in the class" he said walking around and shutting all the blinds in the classroom and also locking the door. He walked close to me and kissed me VERY passionately and tangled his hands in my hair and mine around his neck.

He picked me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist and was pressing my back against the interactive white board and all the pens and rubbers were all over the floor. I felt his member pressing against my thigh and he was HUGE. I began panting and was in desperate need of oxygen. He moved from my mouth to my neck, he moaned a deep and manly moan "You feel so amazing against my beautifully toned muscular chest" He said breathlessly gasping for air. He lays me down across the desk as I rip off his tie and shirt and caressed his chest. He kissed me again even more passionately "You are so amazing" and we filled each other.

2 HOURS!

We were still lying across the desk with sweat running down his abs. He was stroking my back, still panting "My god Georgia you were surprisingly really good" he smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear "Thank you Mr Way" I said still a little breathless "what are we going to do about you being my new teacher" I said rising my eyebrow, he just chuckled and kissed me "you needn't worry, my love, everything will be fine. It will be something just between the two of us and nobody else" he said with truth and admiration in his eyes. We both stood up and began to get changed, I noticed that it was lunch, so I kissed him one last time and said that I would see him at 3:00.

I walked into the canteen with a huge smile on face "Hey Gee you look a bit flustered, you okay?" Kate asked. If only she knew what I had been doing with the most pulchritudinous man I have met. "Yeah I'm fine thank you Kate, I was just talking to Mr Parr about the new teacher and that he is good at what he does" I said and mentally said 'with his tongue'.

1.5 HOURS

I was on my way to Mr Parr's shed that now belonged to Mr Gerard Way and with his hotness it should be against the law and I should have him handcuffed to a bed NACKED. I took a deep breath as I walked inside the already hot room. Before I even reached the door handle I heard some weird noises, kind of like moans and groans, He must be getting ready for me. I swung open so that he could see that I had arrived and the door hit the wall with a cacophonous BANG!

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. MY man all over a blond slutty bimbo "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIJNG ON HERE" I screamed at them both. Gerard stood up in only his boxers "Georgia it isn't what it looks like" He said sounding desperate, but I wasn't in the mood for chatting and got out of there as fast as I could I was already near the exit "GGGGEEEEOOOORRRRGGGGIIIIAAAA " He screamed but I kept running.

The most captivating and charming man just cheated on me and now he is just some player.

Gerard Pov

I can't believe she didn't stop and listen to my reasoning. That idiotic blond bimbo named Kelly. All I did was welcome her into the room and she charged in and began ripping my clothes off, I didn't want her too but I couldn't stop her. Georgia was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I blew it. I really needed to stop thinking about our sex we shared as I looked down and saw the biggest HARD ON EVER! which I really needed to sort out. I walked to the men's toilet, undid my pants and trousers and grabbed my manhood and wanked until I felt the knot in my stomach and with one last grunt I exploded all over my jacket and shirt.

I cleaned myself up and then went back to my class which had just started as the bell went. "Okay girls, will you please calm down and LISTEN TO ME" I screamed and the door opened and revealed Mr Parr who was looking at the girl disappointed. "Girls do the work Mr Way has set" and he took me out side to give me a little prep talk properly "You alright" he said raising an eyebrow " in all seriousness I'm not ok, I promise I will take the next class" I said he agreed and said " That will be Year 11, okay"

"Teenagers" I said with a laugh and walked to the staffroom and made myself a cup of coffee and sat down at one of the computer and began to sing.

Georgia Pov

I have another history lesson with Mr Way "Ok girls we will be learning about the kids from yesterday in the year 950 after world war two" Mr Way continued to talk and everyone was taking noted all but me. I couldn't concentrate. He kept flashing his smile my way and every time I get a little wetter. "The children without parents were all sent to an orphanage which changed its name to House of wolves" Blah, Blah, Blah was all I heard after that "Georgia will you stay behind because all this lesson you have taken no notes at all" everyone was leaving, but I had to walk to his desk and looked at him.

He launched himself at me and attached his lips to mine "WHAT ARE YOU DOING"I exclaimed standing with my hands on my hips; he reached over to my hands and removed them from my hips and held them in his hands. "I- thought- that-you know" He stuttered and looked down with a red glow covering his checks "What were you doing with Kelly Baconeise, one of the biggest slut on the world" I said standing confidently "Well I welcomed her in, thinking she was just another student asking for help, but instead she came in and grabbed my junk and ripped my clothes off, then you walked in. I ran after you and shouted your name, but you didn't stop." I looked at his pouting face and this time I launched myself at his lips and started playing tonsil hockey in each other's mouths until I heard a knock at the door. I pulled myself away from, him and looked at his face. He was in a daze, lips all pouting and eyes slightly open "Sir someone is at the door" I Said and went to open the door "Wait love, I'll get it" said and kissed me once more before he sorted out his shirt and tie and myself my skirt and hair. "Hello Mr Parr, what brings you to this fine establishment" he said with a very husky accent and looked at me with hooded eyes "I came to collect my work, Georgia what are you doing here, is this a lunch spa" he said "Yeah it is" I said annoyed that he has interrupted our love making. "Okay I will see you both at 3:00 for an after school spa" I said and left to go to lunch.

1.5 HOURS

Once the bell went I walked to Mr Parr's shed, and knocked on the door and walked in "I'm here for my spa sir" I said with a wink and sat on one of the desks. He said nothing buy walked over to me removing hid tie. _Fast forward. _We were half way through our very sexy love making when the door opened and hit the wall with a bag and standing there was the one and only David Bowie standing COMPLETELY NAKED. He walked over to me and chucked me over his shoulder and walked towards the dance studio. I looked back at Gerard and saw he was still frozen in shock. When I looked forward there was a ladder and David began to climb it. He keeled me over and climbed on top of me. HE WAS MASSIVELY HUGE but was suddenly whisked away by a naked Gerard. They were circling each other as if they were primates and I was the mate they both wanted. Bowie jumped and hit a soft bit of roofing and fell through and landing half way through Katie's dance rehearsal, which stopped everyone until Katie grabbed Bowie's hand and took him away.

"Looks like it is just you and me Georgia" my future husband said looking at me with a lustful grin "I haven't been truthful to you Georgia". As he said this his hair started turning white and he trusteed his hand in the air and he caught a stick. The one that little Bo peep had. He walked over to me and put his arm around my waist and jumped off the roof and we flew high above the school. I turned to look at him "My real name Is Jack Frost".

By Jenny

For Georgia's 16th Birthday (She is now legal)


End file.
